You're such a moron, Potter
by Enya Sparrow
Summary: Lily Evans hates James Potter. She detests his stupid hair, his arrogance and his stupid 'Marauder'-club. Why can't he be normal, like any other student on Hogwarts? She avoids him as much as she can, but it doesn't help when her best friend Marlene becomes friends with him. How will Lily save herself out of this nasty situation? Read & find out!
1. Closet awkwardness

**Hello everyone! This is my new James/Lily story, hope you like…**

I was walking through the Great Hall, looking for Marlene and Alice. Once I saw them, I reckon Potter, Remus, Peter, Frank and Black sat with them. The story Black was telling seemed very funny, because it looked like Marlene couldn't breathe anymore. Her head was as red as a tomato. I looked around to find an empty spot. All seats were taking. I sighed and walked in their direction.

"Oy, Prongs! Look who's there!", Sirius yelled while he was pointing at me.

"Evaaaans", Potter grinned while he turned . "You look nice today. Somewhat… different." I rolled my eyes. When the person who sat next to Alice stood up, I hurried to take the seat. Before I could make it, I felt two strong hands around my waist, yanking me on a lap. James' lap. Crap.

"Shut up. How could I look any different than Marlene or Alice? We all wear the same, idiot." To my surprise his grin disappeared. What the hell? I made the famous James Potter shut up?

"You're still prettier than them", he said, seriously, ignoring the "Oy!" from Alice and Marlene.

"No worries, ladies", Sirius said charming. "I'm still here, and I don't mind the looks." The Marauders burst out laughing.

"No humor", Alice muttered. "And, by the way, I don't _need _you, Sirius. I have Frank. A _handsome_ _bloke_." Now it was our turn to laugh. Not that Remus, Potter and Peter were so quiet, they laughed along with us. Only Sirius pouted.

"No worries, Sirius", Marlene did an oath in, "there are still some House-elfs who are lonely."

"You're mean", he said, played-sad. I saw he was fighting a smile.

"And, if there isn't any handsome Elf, you could always try it with Potter", Lily laughed. Remus and Peter almost fell of their chairs.

"No, he _has _a girlfriend", Sirius muttered. "I think I'm staying with the Elfs."

"You… You do?", I asked. Why did I felt the tears beneath my eyes?

"Yeah, I do. We're even engaged. Next Christmas is our wedding", he said seriously. When I kept looking at him, and I turned my body, a wide grin spread on his handsome face.

"Jerk!", I shouted while I stood up, slapping his arm.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But, now I know you care so much, would you go out with me?", James asked, rubbing over his arm where I hit him.

"Moron", I muttered. "And no, I will not."

"Please?", he begged. "You'll love it."

"No, I don't want to. And besides, I'm already going with someone. Someone nice."

"Oh yeah? Who is it?", Marlene grinned. She knew I didn't have anyone.

"That's none of your business", I answered.

"C'mon, Evans, just tell us", Sirius pushed.

"No. And if you'll excuse me now, I'm at the library, studying." Once I turned on my heels, I walked away. I heard footsteps behind me, but I didn't want to know who it was. It would just be Marlene, or Alice, asking the name of my fake-date. Like I ever would tell them. Like I had someone.

"Evans", I heard. I didn't stop, didn't turn. There were two people in this whole school who called me Evans, and that were Black and Potter. And I didn't want to talk to neither of them. To be honest, I already knew who it was Potter. No one had such a voice. Great. I had to say, Potter caused some heavy butterflies in my belly whenever he looked at me. I hated it. I couldn't like the boy who I hated for four years.

"Evans", he said again.

"What?", I asked, turning.

"Wait up", James gasped. "Why are you running this hard?"

"I want the best spot in the library", I lied.

"Of course… Are you sure you don't want to tell me who's your date next Saturday?", he pushed.

"Yeah, pretty sure", I sighed. Not again… The next moment I saw how Lucius and Lestrange walked in the corridor.

"Look who we have there", James muttered. He pulled out his wand and so did I.

"What are we doing?", I hissed.

"Have ourselves a bit of fun", Potter grinned.

"You're an awful person. But, we're no Head Girl or Boy, and they are Snakes so… Let's do it."

"What's happening with you? Three weeks ago you wouldn't even talk to me", he asked, astonished.

"I'm growing up. It's great, you should give it a go", I answered, refusing to make eye-contact. I focused on Malfoy and Lestrange again. After a little agreement James hexed Lestrange, I hexed Malfoy. They both started tap-dancing, which was very funny to see. When they got out of breath, we stopped the two Snakes. Instead of tap-dancing, they started to say everything what they thought of.

"I'm going to kill them!", Bellatrix shouted. "Filthy Mudbloods! You're a disgrace for the name Pureblood!" Suddenly professor McGonagal stood behind her.

"Excuse me, Miss Lestrange? Who are you going to kill exactly?", she asked.

"Those Gryffs! They're all the same; sticking their long noses in everyone's business. Dead to Gryffindor!", Lucius did an oath in. He slapped his hand before his mouth, uncomprehending why he just said that. McGonagal raised an eye-brow, and said coolly: "Detention, for two weeks, every night. And, fifty points are taken from Slytherin for threatening innocent people. Plus twenty more for insulting a Professor with the name Mudblood. Each." After that, she stepped in our direction.

"Shit!", James hissed. He pulled at my arm and drew me in a little, dark room. We heard Mcgonagal pass.

"Where are we?", I whispered. All I knew was that the room was dark, small and Potter was simply too close to me. I could smell his senth. My head started spinning.

"A broom-closet", he whispered back. I could hear the grin in his deep, husky voice.

"Why?"

"It was this, or McGonagal. I guess this was just a little better."

"No, I'm going for McGonagal. Seems more fun", I stuttered. Why was my heart racing? I hoped he couldn't hear my heartbeat. He chuckled.

"Seriously, Evans? One moment you're almost a Marauder, and you look at me with that gaze of you like you're - at least - my friend, and the second you're acting like you can't stand me."

"Maybe I'm not _acting_. Maybe I just can'tujh", I suggested.

"Oh no, you like me. So do us both a favor and kiss me already." He bowed to kiss me, and it took all my self-control to put my hand over his mouth and turn my face away. Gosh, I would _love _to kiss him. But I couldn't. Not James. I wasn't in love. It just couldn't be.

"Have it your way. But just remember, when we're kissing next week, you owe me an apology", he sighed while he removed my hand.

"Potter!", I snarled. "We're not going to kiss. Not this week, not next week, not _ever._" I turned, and fumbled at the door where I stood against. Locked. Great.

"Let me do that for you", James' deep voice said in my ear, before kissing it. "_Alohomora_."

I heard a soft _click_ and the door opened. Now I reckoned that Potter's hand was on mine. I tried to shrug it off. When I didn't succeed, and he still hold my hand in his, I gave up and stepped out of the cupboard. I tripped over the little step and fell on my back, taking James with me in my fall.

"You're very clumsy, you know that?", he laughed, lying on top of me. He released my hand and I put it on his chest, trying to push him away.

"What are you _eating_?", I asked. "You're _heavy_."

"That isn't fat, like you think. It's all _muscle. _I work out."

"And what do we have here?", a voice asked. "Prongs and Evans, snogging. That's new news."

"We aren't snogging", James laughed at Sirius.

"Of course not", he said sarcastically. "Just remember, if you're trying to keep your relationship a secret, maybe you just better stayed _in_ that closet."

"We're not having a relationship. I actually hate him, if you didn't know that already", I hissed.

"Oh yeah? Why am I still on top of you, then?", James grinned. I pushed him of me and stood up.

"I hate you."

"Nah, you don't. You love me, mark my words."

"I. Do. _Not_." I turned and walked away, pretty angry now. How dared he? Pulling me in a broom-closet, asking me out _and_ to kiss him, and then telling me I loved him?

_Nuts,_ I thought. _He's nothing but a stupid, arrogant, selfish, nuts moron_.

But a little voice inside me screamed I was wrong. That I did have feelings for him. I ignored that voice and went to the library.

**So? I know, **_**another **_**James and Lily story… I'm sorry! Anyways, let me know what you think! –**_**ES**_

**xoxo**


	2. Dancing in the snow

**Here's chapter two! I really hope you like it! -**_**Es**_

It almost was Christmas. I wasn't going home during the Holidays, Petunia would kill me. And, to be honest, I wasn't looking forward to spend Christmas and New Year's eve with Vernon and her.

"You're sure I can't convince you to come with me?," Marlene asked again before stepping on the train.

"Yeah, pretty sure. It would be a little rude to celebrate Christmas with your family. It's a family-thing, I don't fit in," I answered.

"Nonsense," she replied. "I would _love_ it. You know you're always welcome."

"Sweetie, I'm staying here. Now go looking for an empty compartment, you lunatic!" She rolled her eyes, turned and walked in the train. When it rode away, I felt two strong hands around my waist. They were pulling me to a warm, muscular chest. The warmth was very welcome, because I was freezing. The lips started kissing my neck and I shivered. When my brain caught up with my actions, I pushed the hands away and slapped a cheek.

"Auch," Potter whined. "What was that for?"

"Keep your hands of my body, Potter," I snarled.

"You didn't seem to care at all, three seconds ago."

"Well, I did." Well, I did _not_. I loved it. I wanted him to continue his work, but I kept my poker face on and looked furiously at him.

"You did not," he discussed. James seemed very confident about this. Not that he was wrong, but I didn't want to admit. He still was James Potter, the player of Hogwarts, he still had an ego from here 'till Tokyo. I couldn't like him.

"I bet you would kiss me back, if I'd kiss you," he swore.

"I… I wouldn't kiss-," I started, but he grabbed my wrists and snogged me like I was never snogged before. First I tried to pull back, but the kiss tasted so _fantastic_, it was so perfect, that I stopped my actions. My body felt heavy so I put my arms in Potter's neck. My hands ran through that _stupid_, yet great, soft hair and his were stroking my back softly. I pushed my body against his and he groaned lustfully. One again, my brain caught up with my actions, and I pulled back. "What the _bloody_ hell?"

"Told you," he grinned. "You _like_ me. It's your lucky day, love, 'cause I'm staying here for the Holidays. You'll see me, Padfoot and Moony every day."

"What about Peter?," I asked. Really? That was it? He just kissed me, and instead of smacking him, I just talked to him? Great.

"He's with his family in Dublin. Wait, something's wrong. Prongs, your hair's even worse than normally. Evans, your pupils are _huge_. Did you guys just kiss?," Sirius asked. He just appeared behind James.

"Yes," James grinned.

"No!," I hissed.

"Oh yes, we did. And you kissed me right back," Potter smiled.

"Finally," Remus sighed. He stood next to Sirius. "Now can we go inside, it's bloody cold out here."

"Sure." Everyone went inside, but I refused to go with them.

"Evans, what's wrong?," James asked. I slapped him again, now on the other side of his face. Great, now he was in balance.

"Okay, I think I deserved that one," he said, rubbing his cheek. "But it was worth it."

"No, it wasn't. You _kissed _me, Potter. You kissed me, without any permission. You really don't have any respect for me." I turned and tried to walk away. He grabbed my wrists.

"Lily-," he started, but I didn't want to hear.

"Don't you 'Lily' me, Potter. You kissed me, I slapped you, the end. We're done here. Merry Christmas." I walked away, heading my dorm. I hoped Alice would understand me.

"He _kissed_ you?," Alice repeated.

"Yeah. And then I slapped him," I said shrugging.

"You go girl!," she laughed. We were walking to the lake. I was glad Alice stayed here during the Holidays. I could always talk to her. We stopped at the bank of the lake and sat down in the snow. I still couldn't believe Potter kissed me. He had touched me a lot, the last four years, but never, _ever_ kissed me. Did he lose even that tiny bit of respect?

The next moment I opened my eyes because of a strange sound. The ground was covered with red and white roses. James stood in front of me.

"Go away," I said, not very friendly.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I shouldn't have kissed you. It was stupid, arrogant and selfish. I'm really, really sorry." I looked in his hazel eyes, and I saw he was serious. No joke was hidden in his gaze.

"Where did you get the flowers?," I asked curiously. He apologized, and I wanted to forgive him.

He relaxed visibly. "An old spell, learned from Moony," he explained.

"How did you know I loved roses?"

"I know a lot of things," he grinned. "Especially about you."

"And that's my cue to leave. Bye!," Alice grinned.

"Bye!," James and I waved.

I turned back to him and our conversation. "You do? And how do you get the information? Mister Potter, are you going to tell me you were stalking me?" Oh. My. God. I was flirting with James bloody Potter! I had to admit: I loved it.

"Oh no, Miss Evans, I would never _stalk_ you. Let me say… I have my sources."

"Sure you have. But tell me, what do you know about me?"

"You're addicted to chocolate, caramel and reading. You love to playback bad songs and you love your owl Dust. You want to be Head Girl next year and you're a true Quidditch-fan. Am I right?" I was shocked. How did he know all of this? I never told anyone I loved to playback. Not even Marlene or Alice.

"You're totally right. But… How did you know? I never told anyone I playbacked."

"Okay, I'll crave. I watched you during Quidditch practice," he confessed.

"So you _did_ stalk me! I knew it!" When I saw the grin on his face, I knew that wasn't the only thing he knew about me. "Oh Merlin… You saw my bad dance moves. Please kill me."

"Aww, Evans, they weren't _so_ bad," he teased. "But, I have to admit, I dance way better than you."

"Oh yeah? Show me!," I challenged. He stood straight up and pulled me with him. He grabbed my hand with one of his, and he lay the other 'round my waist.

"What are you-," I started, but he shook his head.

"Shut up, Evans. Don't ruin the moment." I did what he told me. "Dance with me," he whispered after a short while.

"I'd love to. But there's no music."

"Oh, yeah, right. Wait a second." He cleared his throat and started singing off-key.

"_But it was just my imagination… Running away with you…_" I started laughing.

"That was really awful," I said.

"No, that wasn't. Come on, sing with me, we have it!" I shrugged and sang along with him.

I did not see the grin on Frank's, Alice's, Sirius' or Remus' face when James spun me around and I landed against his chest. Blame it on the cold temperature or the feelings that just woke up in my belly, screaming 'I love James Potter', but I didn't refuse his nose against mine to warm my face up.

**So? Good? Bad? Please review!**

**xoxo**


	3. You're such a moron, Potter

**Gosh! I hate my computer! I tried for two hours, I repeat: **_**two hours**_** to upload this chapter****. I really, really hate my computer sometimes.**

**Anyway, hope you like chapter three '**_**You're such a moron, Potter**_**'!**

"Bloody hell, Evans, you're freezing," James said. "But, I know a good remedy for that."

"Don't you even think of doing that," I answered, when I saw he looked at my lips.

"Don't worry, Lilykins, I was thinking of taking you to the three Broomsticks, to warm you up with a nice Butterbeer."

"James…"

"Lily…," he said.

"Okay, but just as friends, alright? Nothing more," I agreed.

"Finally! Okay, to proof you I have nothing bad in mind, Alice, Frank, Sirius and Remus can come with us. Good?" He couldn't believe it: Lily Evans went to Hogsmeade with him!

"Awesome," I grinned. He ran into the castle and five minutes later he came out with all of his friends. All of them were grinning.

"Hullo, Evans," Sirius greeted. He put his arm 'round my waist.

"Padfoot, behave!," Remus warned.

"Alright, alright." He let me go, but whispered something in my ear: "I'm so glad you're taking Prongs on a date. You know how he told us, three minutes ago?"

"It's not a date. And… No, tell me," I whispered back.

"He fainted. Luckily Alice and Frank stood behind him, to break his fall. The first thing he said when he woke up a minute ago was; Evans' going out with me, can't believe it!"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm Sirius," he grinned.

"I hate you, Black." I pushed his arm away and walked away from him. But, when I saw James' face, I knew Sirius didn't lie. James was as pale as a corps.

"Oh Merlin, James," I said, concerned. He sat down in the snow and I sat next to him.

"It's alright, Evans. I just don't think I'm going to Hogsmeade today," he smiled.

"That's okay. But, Sirius told me you fainted. Is that true?"

"Yeah, cool isn't it?"

"Idiot,' I grinned. Without thinking, I ran my hands through his hair. James took that as an invitation and leaned closer. I could feel his breath on my lips when I turned my head. "I don't want you to faint again, Potter."

"Yeah, you're probably right. My weak heart could not handle that." Laughing, we collapsed in the snow, making angels.

"So, next Tuesday, Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah, sounds great. But, wait, Alice, Frank, Marlene, Sirius and Remus have other dates then. That means… Oh Merlin, Potter, I'm not going with you to Hogsmeade alone!" I couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry, Evans. You already said yes," he teased.

"Oh God, Potter, you're an awful person, you know that?"

"Nah, I'm not. You'll see. You'll have the best date of your life."

"It's not a date. Just as friends, okay?," I said.

"Agree."

"No teasing, kissing, touching, just friends."

"None of that. Great. See you Tuesday!"

"See you!," I said, grinning. An afternoon, filled with James? Loved it.

We didn't tell anyone about our not-a-date and Tuesday morning I tried to go downstairs, but a voice stopped me.

"And where are you going?," the voice asked. I turned slowly so I could see that the corridor was empty.

"Who are you?," I asked, while I pulled my wand out of my robes.

"No need to pull your wand out," I heard from behind my back. I turned again and saw a gigantic stag. I adored stags. James' Patronus was one. And mine. The female one, of course. A doe. Wait. That stag had the exact same eye-color than James. The voice I heard was the same as Potter's.

"James?," I asked carefully. The next moment the stag nodded and turned into a human shape. Just as I thought. James Potter.

"What the bloody hell was that?," I asked, quite impressed.

"That was a stag," he said, like it wasn't a big deal.

"I knew that. But how ? Why? What?"

"Whoa, Evans, easy. I'll explain it to you later, but first: Hogsmeade."

I had the time of my life. James was a real gentleman and held every door open for me. Some Slytherins looked at us like they wanted to jinx us, but James and I were faster. Before they knew it, they started tap dancing, or worse. Like I said before; the time of my life.

"Where do you want to go now?," James asked, when we walked out the Three Broomsticks.

"Christmas presents!," I laughed.

"Love the idea. Do you have money with you?," he asked.

"Yeah, of course. Why?"

"Don't ask. Do you have more than hundred Galeons with you?"

"No. Why?," I asked again.

"'Cause I'm going to ask you to come home with me for Christmas. And you'll need a dress."

"What? But that isn't possible, the train already left."

"What would you do when I said I have another way?," he asked solemnly.

"I would consider the offer," I said, laughing.

"You would?," James repeated.

"No, of course not. I'd come immediately with you."

"Really?," he asked.

"Yeah, sure, why not? But remember, just as friends."

"Sure. Come on! Let's go shopping!"

"You're such a moron, Potter."

**Please review! **_**-ES**_


	4. An early midnight-kiss

**Hey y'all! I know, I know, it's been a long time since I uploaded a new chapter, I'm sorry! But, I did now, hope you enjoy! =)**

"Oh no, honey! That color's terrible with your hair!," Madame Mallekin said.

"Thanks, I appreciate that," I said, rolling my eyes. It was like the hundredth time she said that. Fortunately, I bought everything else for my friends to give them on Christmas. The dress was the last thing on my list. Potter and I had split up, because I was pretty sure he wasn't interested in my dress. He only said that it had to be very nice and he gave me some (!) Galleons. When I counted them, I noticed he gave me 500 Galleon's spare. He really had to be rich. But, back to the dress. It was Bordeaux and had a soft cloth. The split reached until my upper thigh.

"Maybe you should try this one." I sighed, but did what she asked. I pulled out the Bordeaux dress and pulled the other one over my head. I didn't look in the mirror, 'cause I lost all hope to find a very nice, cute dress.

I heard a sharp intake of breath when I shoved the curtain aside. "What? Is it even worse than the other one's?," I asked.

"No, I think this is just perfect, sweetie," Madame Mallekin squeaked.

"I knew it.. Wait, what?" The words penetrated. Did she just say it was perfect? I hurried to the closest mirror. I noticed that Madame Mallekin wasn't wrong. The dress _was _perfect. It was green, strapless and the cleavage was coated with a million little crystals. The dress was longer than my legs and fell like a green waterfall around my feet. The back was deeply cut, it stopped just above my waist.

"Wow," I whispered. "How many is it?"

"350 Galleons. But for you, because you searched that long, I'll make it 300." I hesitated. 300 Galleons? That was a lot. James would kill me if I did it.

"Just buy the dress already," a voice behind me said. I recognized it immediately. The voice belonged to Sirius Black.

"Sirius!," I said, surprised. "I thought you had a date!"

"I had, but not anymore, as you can see. Sirius Black, at your service."

"Stop it, Black. It's like you're 50 years old, it's scary." He grinned.

"Touchy. But, I have to say it, you look _amazing_ in that dress."

"You think?"

"Yeah, I think you should buy it."

"Listen to the pretty boy," Madame Mallekin chuckled.

"I don't know… It's 300 Galleons. James would kill me if I spend all his Galleons for a dress."

"First, yeah. But when you show up in that dress, Evans, he'll forget every word he whined. And, if you kiss him after that-"

"Kiss him? What do you mean, kiss him?," I interrupted his story.

"Yeah, the midnight-kiss. Didn't he tell you?"

"No… Oh Merlin, what did I do? I'm not going to kiss Potter. Never." Except all the times he kissed me already, but that was too late to change.

"That's a little rude," Sirius found, "I bet my head on it Prongs' an excellent kisser."

"Oh, yeah, he _is_," I said, before I could stop myself.

"So why complaining? Wait a second… How can you even know that? He didn't kiss you today. You haven't kissed him. But maybe, you're lying and you _did_!"

_Oops, beginner mistake_, I thought. I swallowed. A few times.

"I knew it! I saw it in his eyes!," Sirius went on.

"You have too much fantasy, Black," I said.

"Oh, no, Evans, you can't lie. And _that's_ very good to know," he winked. "Now buy the dress and come with me so I can interrogate you."

I changed, bought the dress, swallowing when I gave her 300 Galleons and walked next to Sirius to the exit. Before Sirius even had the chance to say something, I started.

"What about that midnight-kiss?," I asked.

"It's a tradition at the Potter's," Sirius explained. "When it's midnight, two people who would never kiss, do it."

"So, you and James kissed a lot of girls already?," I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Actually, to be honest, no. _Every _girl wants to kiss us."

"Jerk."

"So no, not that many girls," he went on, like he didn't hear me. "But you, you're a serious case. You would never kiss Prongs voluntary. So, now's your chance. Snog his brains out and he'll let you alone for a couple of hours. Everybody's happy."

I rolled my eyes. "Who are you going to kiss, then? You're not going to say someone is even in able to say no to the famous Sirius Black?"

"Easy, Evans. I'm going to kiss Mckinnon."

"Marlene?! No way."

"Yes way. She even agreed already. She wants to have it done, that's what she said."

"Oh my bloody hell."

"You tell me." We walked a few minutes in a comfortable silence.

"So," Sirius began, "you're still pretending you don't like James?"

"I don't." But deep inside I knew better. I _did_ like James. A lot.

"Oh, Evans, come on. Everyone knows. The way you look at him, when you laugh about one of his really bad jokes… I already told you, you can't lie." Luckily I didn't have to answer that, because James stood three foot away, grinning.

"I see you found what you needed."

"Yeah, I did. But you'll have to wait 'till Christmas to see it."

"Bummer."

"Think about it. If you ever need any one to talk to, Sirius Black, at your service." I playfully elbowed him.

"Bye Prongs, Evans. And oh yeah, James, she spend 300 Galleons." After that, Sirius jogged away, just out of my reach to smack him.

"That's it? I thought I gave you 500," he asked.

"You're not mad?"

"No, because you're worth every single Galleon." I blushed at his words. Gosh, I loved this boy. "Hey, don't be embarrassed. I mean every word of it," he went on, making me blush even harder. _Damn_ _redheads!_ I thought. He stepped even closer, so I could smell him, I could feel his heartbeat. I didn't pull back, I was dragged along with the strong current of the river named James Potter. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling when his lips met mine. I didn't care everyone was watching us, I didn't care how chapped his lips were, all I cared about was feeling his hands on my body and feeling his lips against mine.

When we broke apart, he grinned.

'Well," he started, "that was an early midnight-kiss."

"How did you know Sirius told me?"

"Padfoot is very bad in shutting up, I assumed he told you before I even had the chance to."

"Crap. In that case I'll need to shut him up, then."

"Why?," James asked confused.

"Otherwise he's going to tell you how my dress looks like, and I'd like to surprise you."

"Can't wait, Evans."

"I know, Potter."

**Please REVIEW!-**_**ES**_


	5. No, I'm sorry

**Hey there! Here's chapter five! ;D**

We went back to the castle and saw how some people looked very curious in our direction. First I thought it was because of James, who was wearing my dress in its bag, but then a girl passed us and I just heard her last words. She said something about a kiss. I thought.

Oh crap. I was being stupid. I couldn't be with James _sodding_ Potter. He, a Pureblood and me, a Muggleborn, it just wasn't right. And besides, I was incredibly dangerous for him. It were dark times and if he was with me, I could be the reason he would be killed. I couldn't let that happen.

We reached the Gryffindor Tower and he was about to say the password.

"James…," I started.

"Yeah?"

"That kiss, it… it was wrong. We can't be together. I'm sorry," I cried.

"Why not?," he asked. It seemed like he could cry too every minute.

"I'm a Muggleborn, you're a Pureblood. It's not right," I stuttered.

"What? Lily, that's nonsense, and you know it. I already told you I don't care," he said.

"I care!," I yelled, a little hysterical.

"Why, for Merlin's sake? Why would you care?"

"James, don't you understand? It are dark times and I could be the reason that You Know Who kills you!" There, I said it.

"_That_'s why you don't want to be with me? You're worried that He'll kill me?," he asked, amazed.

"It's not the case of _wanting_, it's more of being unable to. Don't you get it? I like you to much," I whispered.

"Merlin, Lily." He cupped my face in his hands, leaned in and kissed me passionately on the lips. I opened my mouth for his tongue that was begging me for entrance. He gently shoved his tongue in my willingly mouth. In the meantime, his hands rested around my waist, they were following the curves of my body, fisted my hair,… He was doing some _amazing_ things with me that made me moan. I felt how he held me tighter.

After Merlin knows how long, James let me go. He rested his forehead against mine.

"I don't care," he repeated.

"I do. I'm sorry." I pulled back, said the password, entered the Common Room, leaving a broken-hearted James Potter in the corridor. When I ascended the stairs, the tears ran along my face. I was unable to stop them and didn't stop when I heard Marlene, Remus, James and Alice call my name.

"What happened?," I heard Sirius ask. I slammed the door behind me and cried on the floor, my back resting against the closed door.

It hurt, but it was the best for James. I wasn't selfish enough to satisfy my own needs and letting him pay for it. Like I said, I liked him too much for that. More, I loved him too much. But that last thing was something he didn't need to know. It would hurt him even more. And me, if that was even possible.

After a half hour, someone tried to open the bedroom door, which I was blocking. I stood up and walked towards my bed, where I cried a little more, until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Go away, whoever you are. I need some time for myself," I sniffled, my face resting in my pillow.

"Aw, Evans, I only wanted to talk with you," a familiar voice said.

"I don't, Sirius. Go away," I repeated.

"You'll get sick, Lil. Talk to me," he pushed. He sat on my bed now.

"Ask James, he was there." These words caused I cried again.

"I tried, but he's crying so hard, he even can't talk," Sirius said seriously.

I turned my face to him. "Really?," I asked.

"Yeah, he's devastated. So, are you going to tell me what happened?"

"No, I don't even like you."

"Bullshit." My eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Language," I threatened.

"Yeah, I know, sorry. But, what I was saying is more important. What happened, Evans? Tell me."

I sighed and realized it was no use I refused to talk to him. I told everything from the first kiss in Hogsmeade to our conversation in the corridor, including the second kiss.

"What is wrong with you?," Sirius asked uncomprehending when I was done.

"Pardon me?"

"You don't want to be with him for _that_? You're sick, you know that? Mental, I mean."

"Why? I worry. What's mental about that?," I asked, getting angry.

"James is one of the most clever, talented and strongest wizards I've ever met. And how you described your feelings for him to me, it seems to me that you're crazy in love with him. And besides, when you're afraid the Dark Lord will find you, you can chose someone to be your Secret-Keeper."

"That's only when you leave Hogwarts and have a house on your own, Black," I said. He looked penetrating at me and I started thinking. "Wait. You think that James and I…? No way!"

"_Yes_ way," Sirius protested. "What you guys have is… I don't know how to say this, Evans. It's true love. Yes, that's it: true love. And you'd be an incredible idiot if you let James go. Prongs _loves_ you, Lily. And I know you love him too. Please, just don't shut him down," Sirius practically begged.

"Sirius…"

"I'm just saying that not so many people find their soulmate. You are one of those lucky people, Lils. You found him, he found you. The only one who stands in your way to be happy is you. Please realize that. Like you girls would say, he's the _one_."

"I know I love him, but what if it was all pretended from his side? You never know for sure how somebody else feels, Sirius."

"Who told you that?," he asked.

"Me," I said lightly. Sirius started laughing.

"I think this is one of the things Prongs likes about you, Lily. In the most difficult times you can force someone to laugh. It's amazing."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up. But, I have a question for you, Sirius. How did you manage to get up here? The stairs is bewitched."

"There is something amazing called a broom," Sirius grinned.

"Point taken," she giggled. "Sirius?"

"Lily?"

"Thanks for being here for me," I said shyly.

"No problem. As long as you remember I did this for James, sweetheart." I threw a pillow at him. Laughing, he opened the door and we left the room.

"Jerk," I muttered. He was laughing even harder at that and didn't think about the staircase. He descended two stairs and it transformed into a huge slide.

"Ha! There's your karma, Black!," I roared from the place I was standing.

"Watch it, Evans!," he warned.

"Or what?," I challenged.

"Just get downstairs, you brat!," he grinned. I did what he said and used the slide to get downstairs in the common room. Once I stood there, I caught James staring at me. His face was tear-stained and his eyes were as red as my hair. He jumped out of the couch and ran a hand through his hair. In the corner two guys were laughing at him because he had cried. After a furious look sent from –the always sweet and comprehending- Alice, they shut up.

"Lily-," James started.

"James-," I said on the same time. He smiled and sighed.

"You start," he said to me. He looked like he could start crying all over again.

"I love you," I said to him.


	6. An unwelcome discovery

Everyone looked at me like they saw an alien. Sirius' mouth hang open and Remus pushed it with two fingers closed. Alice and Marlene's eyes were huge and Peter just stared at me. When I looked back at Potter, it was like I was looking at a corps.

"James, are you alright?," I carefully asked him. Suddenly he fell on the ground and hit his head at the table. Alice woke up and tried to help James.

"Guys!," she yelled. "Guys! Wake up! James is bleeding!" Everyone stopped staring and kneeled next to James. He had hit his head against the table and it was bleeding very hard.

"Oh Merlin," I whispered. We brought James to the Hospital Wing and the nurse laid him down on a bed.

"What happened?," she asked me.

"Oh, er… I was saying something and he fainted. He hit his head at the table in his fall," I explained.

"I guess he has a concussion. The wound itself isn't that bad, but Mr. Potter has to stay here tonight. Now please go back to your dorms, Mr. Potter needs his rest." Everyone grumbled but left after a minute.

"Are you coming, Lily?," Marlene asked.

"No, I'm staying here. He needs someone to help him when he wakes up." Marlene nodded and left James and me alone. I took a seat on the chair that stood next to his bed and took his hand in mine.

"Miss Evans, what part of you going to your dorm don't you understand?," the nurse asked.

"I'm staying here, Madame. I'm not leaving James alone," I said.

"But-"

"I'm not leaving. The end," I snarled.

She sighed. "I just hate that stubbornness of those Gryffindors. Alright, you can stay. For one time, agree?"

"Agree. Thanks, Madame Pomefery."

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered, walking away. I sat on the chair again and began wondering what I should say when James woke up and asked me what happened. What should I say? I said I loved you and you passed out? That would be a little odd and unromantic, wouldn't it? Maybe I could say that Sirius had pushed him and he fell? No, Black would betray me. I couldn't risk that. I decided to just tell him the truth. Much opportunity to keep thinking James didn't give me, because he woke slowly up.

"Ow… Where am I? Wait, Lily?," he said.

"Hey James, you're in the Hospital Wing. How are you feeling?," I asked, stroking his hair carefully.

"My head's killing me. What happened?," he grunted.

"You fainted and hit your head at a table," I explained, getting nervous.

"Why? Why would I faint?"

"I-," I started, but Mme. Pomefrey interrupted us.

"How are you feeling Potter?", she asked.

"A bit of headache. For the rest completely fine," he answered.

"Miss Evans, would you please go to your dorm? Mr. Potter is awake and he saw you, now you need to go to sleep. Good night."

"Good night," I said. I kissed James on the cheek whispering 'sweet dreams' in his ear.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered back. I walked back to the Common Room and when I entered it, I saw how everyone was still up and was resting on the couch.

"And?," Remus asked.

"James' awake, says he has a bit of headache. Pomefrey said he has a concussion. He needs to stay there all night." I ascended the stairs but Sirius' voice stopped me.

"Did you tell him, Evans?," he asked. Without turning around I knew he was grinning.

"What?," I asked, acting dumb.

"Bloody hell, Lily! Did you tell James you love him?," Alice snapped.

"Actually, no, I didn't. Pomefrey interrupted me," I said.

"What?," Peter yelled.

"But you are telling him tomorrow, no?," Marlene pushed.

"I… I don't know. I want it to be romantic… Whatever, this is none of your business," I muttered. I turned and started walking up the stairs again.

"Lily Evans! You stop right there!," Sirius shrieked. Everyone looked strangely at him. "What?," he asked.

"You shrieked. Most of the time you grumble. It's odd, that's all," Remus said, trying very hard not to laugh.

"It's not odd, it's sexy. All the girls think it's sexy," Sirius protested.

"No, we don't, it's bloody ridiculous!," Marlene laughed. Alice nodded in agreement.

"Oh shove it, all of you!," he grumbled. We all burst out laughing and I took my chance to sneak out.

When I woke up the next morning, I saw it was seven a.m. Normally I didn't wake up before noon on a Saturday, but today I did, because I wanted to check on James. First I went to the kitchens, getting a _get well soon!-_basket, because I knew the food in the Hospital Wing was awful.

When I stood at his bed, I noticed James was still asleep. I put the basket on his bedside table along with a small note so James would know it was his breakfast and walked in the corridor. There I saw how Severus, Regulus and Bellatrix made their way upstairs.

"He said we had to do it tonight!," Bellatrix hissed.

"Yes, but we all know we can't!," Severus said. "The first years are having a play tonight in the Great Hall and we're required to be there!"

"Why don't we just do it in the Great Hall, then?," I heard Regulus ask.

"Because every professor will be there too, smart number!," Bellatrix snarled.

"Bella, we can't do it tonight. If we kill that Mudblood tonight we'll blow up our mission," Severus decided.

"But we can't disappoint the Dark Lord either!"

"I know, but it's that or getting kicked out of Hogwarts! What do you think He'd do then? Lord Voldemort would kill us! And the whole thing would fall into the water," Regulus said.

"You're right," Bellatrix surrendered. "I just can't wait to kill that filthy Mudblood."

"Soon, you don't have to wait anymore. But if we do it tonight, her friends maybe would notice and Evans could get away. We can't risk making any mistakes." I felt how my heart stopped and refused to beat again. I dropped on the floor, my back against a wall. I just heard how Severus Snape, who had been her best friend for five years, _five years_, was making plans to kill me soon. I couldn't believe it.


	7. Count me in

It was fifteen minutes after I found out that Snape, Regulus and Bellatrix were planning to kill me, and I hadn't moved from where I sat. Back against a wall, shocked expression on my face. I'd stay there the whole night, if it wasn't from Remus, Sirius and Peter who went looking for me.

"Lily?," I heard someone ask. I didn't respond, too weak to even open my mouth.

"Lily? Where are you?," I heard again. It was Sirius' voice and I felt how my heart started beating again. I felt myself breath again.

"Sirius," I tried, my throat too hoarse to produce a sound. "Sirius, I'm here," I tried again. This time the sound was stronger and louder. Someone walked around the corner and I heard '_Lumos_' to light the dark corridor.

"Guys! I found her!," Remus yelled. He kneeled next to me and hugged me. "It's going to be all right," he whispered in my ear. "Whatever it is, everything is going to turn out right."

"No it isn't," I sniffled. Right after Remus said those words to me, I couldn't stop my tears. "They… they want… They want to kill me." Sirius, and Peter, who just ran around the corner only heard my last words.

I didn't see how they glanced confused at Remus, and he shook his head, mouthing '_Later_'.

"Maybe it's for the best if we went to the Common Room," Peter suggested. "Maybe she'll be able to tell us more there."

"Yeah, great idea," Remus said. "Can you walk, Lily?"

I shrugged and tried to stand up, failing miserably. I dropped almost immediately back on the floor, crying.

"I'll take that as a no," Sirius said concerned. He picked me up and carried me to the Common Room. "Here we go," he muttered as he put me on the comfortable couch in front of the fire. Still crying I muttered a thank you and lay my head down.

"Now, Lily," Remus began, "what happened? We saw you on the –"

"Remus, be careful whit what you say," Peter said.

"Shove it, Wormtail. It's Lily, she'd never betray us. She deserves to know," Sirius said sharply. Even in my fragile state I wanted to know where they were talking about.

"Saw me on what, exactly?," I asked weakly.

"The Map. We saw you on the Marauders Map," Peter sighed, surrendering. He dropped in the arm chair, right in front of me. He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

"The _what_?"

"It's some kind of ground plan of Hogwarts that we made by ourselves. But it shows more than just corridors. It shows every person who is in the castle. Where they are, who they are, everything," Remus explained.

"That's how you get in Hogsmeade unseen," I said, putting the pieces together.

"Indeed. And that's also how we found you."

"We saw how Regulus, Bellatrix and Snape stood together and how you stopped behind the corner. We also saw how you stayed there. Fifteen minutes long. And then we came to check on you," Sirius said.

"What happened, Lily?," Peter asked. "Tell us, maybe we can do something about it."

"Why would you think anything has happened?," I asked, being annoying.

"Blimey, Evans. We're not _thick,_ you know. If we find you in a dark corridor, crying and unable to walk, something happened," Sirius snapped, rolling his eyes.

"Watch it, Padfoot," Remus warned.

"Right. Sorry. Just… Tell us what happened, Lily." I looked at Remus, and he nodded.

I sighed. This wasn't easy. But, I was not a Gryffindor for nothing. I collected all my courage and started talking. "I went to check on James in the Hospital Wing, and when I came back, I heard, Snape, Bellatrix and Regulus talking. Knowing that they can't be trusted, I didn't walk away, but I listened to their conversation. I heard how they were planning to kill someone. A Mudblood." Remus stiffened next to me at the word. "Me." I felt how the tears started burning behind my eyes.

"Wait. What?," Peter asked me.

"You heard what I said. They want me dead," I whispered. The voice I found earlier, was gone again.

"Lily, are you sure they said that?," Sirius said.

"Yes, they were saying that they wanted to kill me tonight, in order of the Dark Lord. But, because of the roleplay tonight, they couldn't because I'd be in the Great Hall and they were afraid of getting kicked out of school. So they decided to let me live, probably to kill me the next evening." Sirius clenched his fists until his knuckles were white.

"I'll kill them if they touch you," he hissed.

"I'll help," Remus suggested and Peter nodded in agreement.

"No, guys. We can't let them know we know about their 'mission'. We need to act as normal as possible. If we keep this to ourselves, we have an advantage," I said, ruining their plans to finally kill some Snakes.

"What? You're going to do nothing about it?," Sirius asked unbelievingly.

"Not yet," I corrected him. "Now we have the information, we have to use it on the right time, and not just in a whim. We have information about the Dark Lord. This isn't nothing, guys. This is valuable information. We need to be careful, and most of all, we can't be caught."

"You're right," Remus stated.

"Thanks, Remus, I knew I could count on you," I said, nodding at him.

"But that doesn't mean we can't… let them pay for it," he went on, ignoring me. Sirius, Peter and he started grinning. It was like they could read each other's mind, shutting me completely out for a minute. Then, Sirius turned to me.

"So, are you in or what?," he asked.

"I don't know guys," I hesitated when I saw the mischievous glint in their eyes.

"C'mon Evans," Sirius pushed. "Just a little revenge, it won't kill you. Besides, laughing is healthy."

I sighed. "I guess it wouldn't be _that_ bad to have some fun."

"That's my girl," Sirius said happily.

"But," I went on, ignoring the 'oh no' sent from Peter and Sirius, "James can't know about this."

"Don't worry, Lily. Prongs will not suspect a thing," Remus guaranteed me.

"Then count me in."


	8. Bullied!

**Curious? Then read! Don't waste your time on reading this! ;)**

It started as very innocent teasing. Making sure the Snakes had to wear bright yellow uniforms on the role play that evening, cursing their food so it turned into talking birds who followed them all day long, calling them names.

'Idiot!' was one of them. Then you had, 'You reek, man! Take a bath instead of bullying innocent first-years!' Every time they tried to curse the birds away, two more joined the party. When the Snakes said something back like 'shut up!' or 'I'm going to kill those birds!', the little birds became angry and their comments became ruder.

"Shut up yourself! You are the one who's spilling oxygen with your dark plans!," a bird squeaked. Mulciber tried to catch the bird.

"Come here so I can kill you!," he roared. He chased the bird, failing miserably.

"Instead of killing me, I think you can use your time better for washing your boxers! Or did you forget you to put them on, just like yesterday?" And it didn't stop. Every morning Mulciber, Snape, Bellatrix, Regulus and Avery walked in the Great Hall with huge puffiness under their eyes.

"And, Evans? What will we do today?," Sirius asked, roaring with laughter as he saw how the birds pulled Bellatrix' hair.

"I don't know, actually. Maybe curse their underwear so it comments all day long?," I suggested.

"Maybe," Remus said tiredly. "Hate to break it, though, you've had some better ideas, Lily."

"I know," I sighed.

"We need Prongs," Peter, Sirius and Remus said in union. I nodded.

"But, then we'll need to explain why I'm helping you, and I don't want him to worry. I probably couldn't handle that."

"Handle what?," a voice behind me asked sweetly. I turned around on my bench, seeing a wonderful, handsome and healthy looking James Potter.

"James!," I shrieked, jumping up and hugging him fiercely.

"Whoa, Evans, easy," he said, hugging me back.

"Sorry," I apologized. Sitting back on the bench, I made some place for him to sit.

"Thanks," he smiled, ignoring his friends' grins. He took the toast I gave him and started eating.

"So, what did I miss?," he asked after a little while.

"Nothing, really," Peter lied. We all burst out laughing when we heard 'Is there anything you're good at? Sleeping without a teddy: no, sir, no can do. Bathing without his magical rubber duck: oh no, that would be awful!'

"Are you sure I didn't miss anything?," James asked again.

"Positive," I laughed, waving at Marlene, Alice, Frank and Mary when they walked in the Great Hall. They saw me and started moving in our direction.

"Where were you last night?," Alice asked when she sat down.

"With us," Sirius said.

"With _them_?," Mary, Marlene, Frank and Alice asked me in union.

"Yes, with them," I smiled.

"Merlin, Lily, I thought you had _some_ self-respect," Frank joked. That joke gave him an orange from Sirius against his head, a toast from Remus, a shove from James and a laugh from Peter.

"Oi! Guys! Don't harm my boyfriend!," Alice intervened. She kissed his cheek where the orange hit him and soon they were kissing passionately.

"Oh, come on guys!," Sirius groaned. "Not again!"

"Let them," James said suddenly. "You wouldn't like it either when they would interrupt you kissing McKinnon, would you?"

"OI!", both Marlene and Sirius yelled at his comment. Marlene blushed, Sirius grinned and Remus, Peter and I laughed. Alice and Frank were still kissing. Shoving them, I whispered, "Get a room!"

"We will," Frank breathed. He stood up, grabbed Alice's hand and they walked out the Great Hall. With eyes like dishes, we all looked at each other and burst out laughing again. Merlin, James was pretty when he laughed. _Control yourself, Evans_.

"Lily," Marlene started, "I'm going to the library, you coming?"

"No," I said, still laughing. "I have something to discuss with the guys." She nodded, said goodbye and walked away.

"So, what should we do next?," Sirius asked.

"Wait, what? And since when Evans sits with us when we're discussing?," James asked confused.

"When you were at the Hospital Wing, Lily became a true Satan. Pranking, joking, laughing,… I don't know who she is and what she did with Lily Evans, but I like the new Lily," Remus winked.

"Is that so?," James asked, suddenly looking very interested.

"Yup," Peter chimed in. "So, what's next?"

"I don't know who you're talking about, but I have an idea," James said.

"Tell us," I pushed.

"Nope, first you have to explain some things to me."

"Shoot."

"First; since when are you helping us picking on people?"

"First," I copied, "I'm not picking on anyone. It's named taking your revenge."

"Who is it?"

"Slytherin," I said, shrugging.

"Why are you trying to take revenge on Slytherin?," he asked.

"We're Gryffs! Isn't that what we supposed to do? We don't need a reason. It's bad enough already they exist."

"Good point," the black haired boy agreed.

"So, your idea is…?"

"What do you think of starting a food fight?," he asked, looking pretty proud about his statement.

"Boring," Sirius groaned. "We did that in first year."

"Maybe, but we didn't curse their food so it bites."

"That is…," I started, but Remus cut me off.

"Brilliant?," he said.

"Genius!"

"What they said," Peter agreed.

**That was chapter eight. More coming up soon! -**_**ES**_


	9. Duelling with friends

**Hey guys! Here's chapter nine from YsamP (You're such a moron Potter). I know, it took a loooooooooooong time, but here it is! I know it's short, but yeah, better than nothing, right? Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

The whole joke turned out to be hilarious. The Slytherins didn't know what happened and started crying, Malfoy even peed his pants. The potatoes were the funniest. They bit their fingers, ears, toes and noses. A potatoe bit Snapes nose and there was a giantic hole in it. He started screaming and ran for to Madame Pomefrey.

"What would they do if they realize their pillows are also charmed?" Sirius grinned. Remus, James, Peter and I snickered. We hadn't told Marlene and Alice about it, because they would freak out and take me to the Hospital Wing to let the nurse check my head to make sure I didn't fall on it.

"Stay awake, I guess," Peter said.

"Wormtail, that was honestly the worst joke ever!" Remus said.

"Oh, come on, it wasn't – " he started protesting.

"Worst. Joke. Ever," James laughed.

That evening, I was walking from the library to my room.

"Does he remember yet?" someone behind me asked.

"No, Remus, he doesn't," I replied, recognizing the voice easily. I turned and let my back rest against the wall. I sighed. "And I don't have the courage to tell him."

"Lily," he started, standing next to me, "you said you loved him. He has the right to know."

"I get that, Remus. It's just not that easy. I can't go running to James and tell him I love him. It just isn't… right, that way, you get it?" I put my hands to my temples and started rubbing them. This was all what I could think about when I saw James at breakfast, lunch and dinner. When I saw him in corridors. In Hogsmeade. It was bloody frustrating.

"Of course I get that. And I respect that. But we're going to James' house tomorrow, and it would be weird if you just start snogging him because you can't contain yourself anymore."

I laughed. "What?"

"It's not like I'm gay, but… James is a rather good looking bloke. When he shows you your bedroom, and you're alone… Well, it could happen."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Merlin, Remus, I have some self-control, you know?" I grinned nevertheless.

He ruffled my hair. "Just wanted to make sure."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to tell him, but not now. I guess I'm going to wait until Christmas and such."

We walked to the Common Room in comfortable silence. When we reached the portrait hole, we didn't have to say the password. The painting swung open and a laughing Frank Longbottom stumbled out.

"Frank?" I asked. "What's going on?"

"Potter. He pranked Sirius. He's completely bald! You should see his face! They're still duelling. It's bloody hilarious!"

Remus looked at me, but I shrugged. "I didn't know about this."

"Neither did I," he agreed. "Let's go to calm them. Before there are any accidents."

"Tosser!" James yelled, before shooting a tickling hex in Sirius' direction.

"Now _I'm_ the tosser?! You jinxed me! With no reason at all!" he screamed, blocking his hex and sending a Full Body-Bind.

"You charmed my pillow! And my boxers! Because you wanted to practice your spells for the Slytherins!" James chimed in, getting hit by a Jelly-Leg curse. "Shit!" he hissed.

"Wow! Guys!" I said, putting my hands in the air and standing between the three fighters. It was quite amusing to see; James had tilted the red couch, so he had some protection. Sirius was hiding behind a tilted desk.

"Get out of our way, Lily!" Sirius said, laughing. "We're not finished yet."

"Yes, you are," Remus said. "Come on, hand in you wands, or I come to you and get them!" With a lot of reluctance, James and Sirius handed their wands to Remus. It was known that you shouldn't pick a fight with Remus Lupin. That bloke was pretty good in cursing people into the Hospital Wing.

"Now behave your age, and make up," he said sternly. Sirius put his hand out to James to shake, but the latter grabbed it and started wrestling with him on the floor. I shrugged and helped Frank and Remus to put the couch and table straight again.

I pointed to James and Sirius. "Shouldn't we pull them apart?"

"No, let them. In five minutes, they're both tired and they'll make up. They're not best friends for nothing, Lils."

"Great. Than I'm up to pack my things, okay?" I said, running up the stairs.

"See you," James yelled from his position on the floor.

**And? Please, R-E-V-I-E-W! Thanks! -ES**


	10. Nice to meet you, Mr Potter

**Heeeeeeey! Enjoy!**

_Underwear. Clean T-shirts.__ Dress. Shoes.__ Wand. Witch Weekly. __Presents for James, Sirius and Remus. Clean trousers. Towels. Soap. Shampoo. Quills and parchment to write mum__ and dad__. _Great. I had packed everything. I closed my trunk, and shoved him under my bed. I slipped between the covers and installed my alarm clock at seven o'clock. James hadn't been very clear about the precise hour, but I wanted to get up early so I had the time to check my trunk again, go to breakfast and going to James' house. I couldn't believe I was going to his house. I remembered I said in Third Year that I would never visit James' house, not even when I was dead. And now, I was going to his house, with a present for him and his friends, and an '_I love you_' business in my head. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep. _This is the last night I spend alone in this bedroom._

_Oink! Oink! _My alarm clock woke me up too early, to my taste. I still wasn't used to the tone I woke up with every morning. Last year, on my birthday, Marlene had gave me an alarm clock from Zonko's, thinking it was funny to let James wake me up every morning after I had named him a pig with a big head.

I smacked the _snooze_-button and got up. Just like I thought: it was six thirty. Way too early to get up during Holidays. I shrugged, scratched my hair with my fingers and shuffled to the bathroom. I undressed, turned on the shower and… well, showered. _Ha ha, very funny, Evans_.

I got dressed, managed to comb my hair and made it downstairs. The Great Hall was completely empty. Of course, it was seven o'clock, after all. I sat down on a bench, and a plate appeared in front of me. I helped myself to some bacon, eggs, orange juice and coffee, which had appeared together with my plate.

"Evans?" I heard. "Is that you?"

I turned, only to see Sirius staring at me from the entrance of the Great Hall. "Sirius? What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he winked, while walking in my direction and taking place on the bench in front of me.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Talking to Sirius Black was even more impossible then flying in the Muggle world. "My alarm clock woke me up too early. Now, what's your explanation?"

"Sirius Black doesn't need an explanation," he shrugged, grinning widely at me. After a furious gaze – that always worked with him – the grin faded of off his face and he continued talking. "I'm a morning person."

"Really?"

"What, Red?" he asked, confused.

"You act so weird about _that_? You're an odd person, Black."

"Don't I know it, Evans." That moment, the rest of the Marauders stumbled in the Great Hall. When they sat down with us – James took the seat next to me and my heart skittered around in my chest just the way a heart shouldn't – , I spoke.

"Morning people, I presume?"

"More annoyed people," James grumbled while glaring daggers at Sirius. The latter pretended he didn't know what he was talking about and continued smearing his toast with jam.

"What are you on about?" I asked. James and I reached for the same toast and when our hands touched I started blushing. Remus shot me a knowing look, but I pretended not to see it.

"Dear mister Padfoot here," James began, "was awake at five o'clock, jumping around like a lunatic and yelling: '_Evans is coming to the Potter Mansion! Prongsie and Evans are going to kiiiiiiiiiissss!'"_

"All morning long," Remus added.

"Bloody hell," I whistled. "That had to be devastating."

"Sure was," James moaned. "He does that every morning. Not about you coming to my house and such, but getting up at five."

I rubbed his back in sympathy and I felt his body stiffen beneath my hands. I quickly pulled my hand back. "Sorry," I muttered.

"'S alright," he answered.

"So. I'm going to check my trunk again, if you guys don't mind. When are we leaving?" I asked.

"'Round 10," Remus said. "We'll be waiting here, in the Great Hall."

"Great. See you guys then."

"Bye," the said in unison.

It was finally ten o'clock. I levitated my trunk, so I didn't need to drag him behind me, down the stairs. I arrived in the Great Hall and saw how Remus, Sirius and – my heart skipped a beat – James were waiting for me.

"Red!" Sirius yelled. "Nice to see you again!"

"Black!" I replied. "Wish I could say the same!" Remus and James burst out laughing, but Sirius was pouting.

"You're mean," he fake-sobbed.

"I have to keep up with you and Potter, don't I?" I asked. That seemed to clear Sirius' day up. The pouting lip disappeared and made place for a giant grin.

"Sure do, Red." I finally reached the three Marauders, and the first thing James did when I stood still, was taking my trunk.

"Oh, James, you don't need to do that," I said, gesturing to take back my baggage.

"But I want to," he smiled. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I let a lovely lady drag with her trunk?"

I rolled my eyes and let him carry my trunk when we walked to Hogsmeade.

"Ready, Lils?" James asked, holding his arm out for me.

"Of course," I answered lightly. I put my hand on his arm and we Disapparated. My feet found the snow in front of a _huge_ mansion. I didn't have much time to examine it, though, because I lost my balance and fell against James' warm chest.

"Got you," he whispered.

"I know," I answered, enjoying the warm feeling of his breath on my face. Just when I thought he was going to kiss me, and I closed my eyes, he dropped me.

"Oops, I guess I didn't have you anymore," he laughed.

"You _think_?" I roared. He had the guts to laugh at me. "Stop laughing at me!"

"You're cute when you're angry, Evans. You – " But he didn't have the time to complete his sentence, because my first snowball hit him straight in the face.

"Ha! Not very smart to drop your enemy in a place where she has the resources to take her revenge!"

"You're not my enemy," James said, while making his snowball and bending over to dodge mine.

"Then what am I?" I asked, standing up and hiding behind a tree. When I risked a glance around the tree trunk, James was gone. I turned again and screamed the lungs out of my body. James' body was only 2 inches away from mine, and he threatened with a snowball. I waved my wand, that I had managed to grab from my robes, and his ball flew out of his hand, against the wall.

"Then what am I?" I asked again.

"You're my… my… you're… I don't know – you're my…" he stammered.

"I'm your what, James?" I asked seductively. "Tell me."

He swallowed visibly. We were still _very_ close and he still leaned closer to me. Just when his lips barely brushed mine, the front door opened and a handsome man stepped outside.

"Lily Evans!" he said. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Dad…" James muttered, pulling back from Lily.

**So…? Should I continue writing? Or should I stop? Please let me know! R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	11. The Potter Mansion

James ripped himself from me. He fluffed his raven hair and smiled guilty at his father. I was the first to recover.

"Hello Mr. Potter! How are you?" I asked politely.

"Charlus, Charles, even Chuck, but never Mr. Potter, Lily. Otherwise I'm feeling so old," he winked at me. He was really James' look-alike. Same black hair, with some gray stripes, same tanned skin, same length, strong build,… But his eyes were different. They were sapphire blue, comparing to James' hazel ones.

"That's because you _are _old, Dad," an easily recognizable voice said behind Mr. Potter. He said it was fine to call him by his first name, but I didn't have a good feeling with it.

"Sirius, my boy! How are you, son?" Mr. Potter smiled and he hugged Sirius.

"I'm great. But Jamesie is even better. Because Lily Evans is here," Sirius said, waving his hands and dancing around James and me.

"Padfoot, that's quite enough," Remus said. Apparently they had Apparated together.

"Yes, Mum," he grinned.

"Did anyone say anything about me?" a stunning, adult woman said, when she appeared in the doorway. She had long, fair hair, a white skin, bright red lips and beautiful, hazel eyes. James' eyes. I let the image of both of his parents melt together, and indeed, there was James.

"No, honey, Sirius was being an idiot. Again," Mr. Potter smiled widely at his wife, before walking towards her, giving her a peck on the lips and sliding an arm around her waist.

"Mum, Dad, please don't," James moaned. "We have visitors."

"I see," Mrs. Potter said. "You must be Lily Evans." She entangled her from her embrace with Mr. Potter and walked towards me.

"I am. Thanks for letting me stay, Mrs. Potter," I said, shaking her hand.

"Please call me Dorea. Now, come on in, it's freezing out here! Remus, Charlus, would you please carry Lily's trunk to her room?" The two men nodded and grabbed my trunk, carrying it inside, up the stairs.

"Come, Red," Sirius said, draping a heavy arm on my shoulders. "I'll show you the house."

"Thanks for the offer, Sirius, but I'd prefer if James did that," I said, giving him his arm back and grabbing James' hand. "I trust him more in this case."

Sirius took the hint. "You wound me, Evans. But you're lucky I love you, otherwise I'd hex you."

"Pads…" James grumbled.

"All right, all right… Have fun, you two," he said in a sing-song voice before taking off.

"Now, what would you like to see first?" James asked me. I drowned in his image. There was something incredibly tender in his stare, the way he hold my hand. He didn't remember what I said to him a couple days ago, about loving him, but he didn't seem to mind If I hold his hand.

"Maybe my room?" I really wanted to know how it looked like. He grinned widely.

"I was hoping you'd say that," James said, dragging me along with him. We climbed at least a hundred staircases, crossed a million corridors and turned a billion corners.

"You're rich?" I guessed after we crossed another corridor.

"Wouldn't know why you'd think that," he said, pinching my hand.

"Maybe because of the gigantic house?" I said, sarcasm dripping of off my voice.

"Maybe." We finally stopped in front of a door. It was from floor to ceiling, in a dark wood. The heck was from pure gold and in graceful handwriting there stood: Lily Evans.

"Wow," I breathed. The whole corridor had those doors. There was one with James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Marlene McKinnon, Frank Longbottom, Alice Prewett and then there was mine.

"There's a room for every person that has ever been here," James explained. "This is the corridor for my friends, the next is for friends of my parents, then you have one for people who ask for a place to sleep, for guests after a party,…"

"Wow," I said again.

"Is that all you're going to say all day?"

"What?" I woke from my daydream. "No, ' course not. Can I see what's behind the door?"

"Sure," he said, opening it. I couldn't believe what I saw. This was my dream room. One wall was entirely made of glass, giving me a perfect view of the endless meadows behind the Potter Mansion. There was a crackling fireplace beneath a wall that was covered with the most beautiful pictures of me and my friends. The bed was a four-poster and had red and gold sheets. Gryffindor colors. There was an amazingly soft carpet on the floor and the wardrobe was _huge_. I had a bathroom of my own, with two sinks, a shower, a bathtub, mirror and cupboards filled with towels.

"This is…" I started, but James cleared his throat and shrugged.

"Awful? I'm sorry, I thought you'd like it. Through the years your friends told me what you like and so I made a room with all of that for you. It isn't finished yet, but I can – "

"James, stop. It's perfect. You're perfect," I said, immediately clapping a hand over my mouth. Did I really just say that? Oh, Merlin.

"Wait, what? I'm… what?" he stammered, stepping closer to me.

"You heard me," I said, sighing.

"I want you to say it again," he commanded.

"You're not my boss, you know," I said, grinning.

"I know," he replied, "but I am perfect, according to you."

"Shut up, I didn't mean it like that," I lied. That was _exactly _what I meant.

"Then how was it?" he pushed, still stepping closer until we were as close as this morning. His hand grabbed my chin and he lifted my head so he could stare in my eyes.

I released a shaky breath. I couldn't find my voice when his lips started to kiss my neck gently. "I… Maybe… Why… Oh, who am I kidding?" I caught his wondering mouth with mine and kissed him passionately.

The last thing I remembered was the song All About Us by He is We playing in my head.


End file.
